fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Freezeria
Papa's Freezeria is the fourth Gameria where you make sundaes with Alberto/Penny. It was released in the summer of 2011. Intro Penny/Alberto is reading the worker's guide for the restaurant, He/She finds Papa Louie who gives Him/Her the uniform, Papa shows Him/Her around the Freezeria. Papa leaves Him/Her to the job. He/She finds a boat coming on the harbor, In the boat are all of Papa Louie's customers. He/She is now desperate. Playable Characters One can play as Alberto or Penny in this game. Alberto is dressed in a purple and white striped shirt, red pants, and a red bandana. Penny keeps her flowers in her hair. Nominations On January 13,2012, Tony revealed that Papa's Freezeria, along with Cactus McCoy, were nominated an award by Jay-is-games Best of 2011. Customer Chart Rank (they indicate appearance) #Alberto/Penny #Wally #Matt Neff #Tony Solary #Mandi Solary #Lisa #Prudence #Marty #Ivy #Clair #Hugo #Utah #Kingsley #Doan #Edna #Chuck #Sasha #Sarge Fan! #Connor #Mindy #Big Pauly #Allan #Cecilia #Clover #Rita #Zoe #Georgito #Gino Romano #Tohru #Mitch #Sue #Carlo Romano #Kayla #Rico #Bruna Romano #Roy #Akari #Cletus #Vicky #Franco #Maggie #Edoardo Romano #Olga #Taylor #Ninjoy #Kahuna #Captain Cori #Gremmie #Quinn #Robby #Xandra #Jojo #Papa Louie New Gameria Features *Many of the customers get changes (Eyes become a shade of light orange and soles of a shoe become mettalic) *The lobby can now be decorated with different items (players can decide on what they put down) *Wallpapers and flooring are introduced. Closers *Kahuna (New, Replaces Rico as a closer) *Captain Cori (New, Replaces Akari as a closer) *Gremmie (New, Replaces Allan as a closer) *Robby *Quinn *Xandra *Jojo Customer Debuts Bold - Closer *Utah *Ivy *Ninjoy *''Kahuna'' *''Captain Cori'' *''Gremmie'' Ranks #Newbie ($100) #Trainee ($105) #Tray Cleaner ($110) #Cashier ($115) #Part-Time Worker ($120) #Ticket Handler ($125) #Order Attendant ($130) #Blender Apprentice ($135) #Chocolate Champ ($140) #Strawberry Server ($145) #Vanilla Fan ($150) #Banana Pro ($155) #Mint Master ($160) #Creameo Pro ($165) #Peanut Buddy ($170) #Cherry Champ ($175) #Marshmallow Master ($180) #Candy Fan ($185) #Cookie Dough Pro ($190) #Gummy Master ($195) Trivia *This was the final Eateria to have the "Get a gold award on every customer to unlock Papa Louie" task. In Pancakeria, you have to reach the rank "Better Than Papa!" to unlock Papa Louie, but in Wingeria and onwards, you have to reach the rank before "Better Than Papa!" to unlock Papa Louie. *This is the only game where Papa Louie has a swimsuit. *Even though Cooper and Timm are absent, they make cameo appearances. (See the "Absent Customers" section) *All the customers debuting in this game (except for Ivy and Kahuna) order Calypso Sauce in Papa's Wingeria. *This game has 6 customers who were absent. *The Freezeria mini-game is the only mini-game to change three times along with Taco Mia! *This is the only game in which the real-life people (Mandi and Tony) appeared as tutorial customers. *This is the only game where Taylor is unlocked on a high rank *All customers order whipped cream with their sundaes, either regular or chocolate. Minigames representing Freezeria *Papa's Pancakeria: Blender Ball *Papa's Wingeria : Freeze-Putt *Papa's Hot Doggeria : Cool Shot Absent Customers *James *Mary (Fear of Sailing) *Timm (makes cameos in two badges) *Cooper (Looking for a new cat but makes a cameo during the intro) *Greg *Nick Ingredients Cup Sizes *'Medium Cup ' (Start) (Getting Started/Medium Master) *'Large Cup ' (unlocked with Kingsley) (Super Size) *'Small Cup ' (unlocked with Edna) (Light Dessert) Mixables *'Nutty Butter Cups' (Start) (Peanut Buttery) *'Strawberries' (Start) (Fruity Sundae) *'Blueberries '(Start) (Berry Blast) *'Cookie Dough' (unlocked with Utah) (Do the Dough) *'Creameo Bits' (unlocked with Doan) (Cookies n' Cream) *'Marshmallow' (unlocked with Edna) (S'mores) *'Pineapple '(unlocked with Chuck) (Tropical Treat) *'Yum 'n' Ms ' (unlocked with Sasha) (Candy Shop) Syrups *'Chocolate Syrup ' (Start) (Chocolatey) *'Vanilla Syrup ' (Start) (Plain Vanilla) *'Strawberry Syrup '(( (unlocked on Rank 2) (Berry Mixer) *'Mint Syrup ' (unlocked with ______)(unlocked with ______)(unlocked with ______)((unlocked with Doan) (Cool Mint) *'Banana Syrup '(unlocked with Xandra (Closer)?) (Bananarama) *'Rainbow Sherbet Syrup' (unlocked with Mindy) (Follow the Rainbow) Mixing Time *'Smooth' (blue) (3/4 of a meter) *'Regular '(purple) (2/4) *'Chunky' (pink) (1/4) Toppings * Strawberry Syrup (Start) (Berrylicious) *'Chocolate Syrup' (Start) (Choc on Top) *'Butterscotch Syrup' (Unlocked with/on ?) (Buttery) *'Chocolate Whipped Cream' (Unlocked with/on ?)(Rich and Creamy) *'Whipped Cream' (Start) (Whipped Cream) *'Blueberry Syrup' (Unlocked in Rank 17)(Do the Blue) *'Gummy Onions '(Unlocked with Sarge Fan!) (Gum'yuns) *'Mint Shavings' (Unlocked with/on ?) (After Dinner) *'Creameo '(Start) (Sandwich Cookie) *'Bananas '(Unlcoked with/on ?) (Banana Split) *'Nuts' (Start) (Nuts for Sundaes) *'Tropical Charms' (Unlocked with Connor) (Breakfast for Dessert) *'Cherries '(Start) (Cherry On Top) *'Cookies '(Unlcoked with/on ?) (Cookies Ahoy) *'Sprinkles' (Start) (Rainbow Sprinkles) *'Chocolate Chips' (Unlocked with/on ?)(Semi-Sweet) Gallery ImagesCA0W2UAW.jpg|Cooper's cameo in the opening ImagesCAQD0ZZO1.jpg|Hints for the start of the day Papa's Freezeria.jpg|Example of the new lobby ImagesCAWZ158M.jpg|The icon for the game Freezeriablogstrip.jpg Freezeria protip.jpg Banner m.jpg Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Games Category:Gamerias Category:Papa's Freezeria